


Stop

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confessing Feelings, F/M, Kissing, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Kissing prompt: Location- in the street. Reason- confessing feelings.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53
Collections: Wifey’s Sherlolly Prompts





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elennemigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennemigo/gifts).



“Stop!”

The squeal of brakes filled the air as the cab came to a stop, mere inches from Sherlock’s legs. His palms were still outstretched when the cab door flung open and a wide eyed Molly Hooper jumped out. 

“Sherlock, are you mad?! You nearly got yourself killed!”

Sherlock lowered his arms as she approached, gulping as reality hit him that now he’d need to follow through and explain why he’d just stopped a vehicle in the middle of the street. 

“I- I couldn’t let you leave.” 

Molly sighed. “God, Sherlock, Toby couldn’t possibly have done anything that terrible in the two minutes I’ve been gone. If you really can’t handle cat sitting for a few days you shouldn’t have said you’d-“ 

He shook his head. “No no, it isn’t that. I just wanted- that is, I  _ needed _ you to know something before you go.”

“Ok well, quickly please.” Molly gestured to the cab behind them. 

“I just- I find that I…” Sherlock knew he was floundering. His fingers fidgeted at his sides, as if desperate for something to hold. “It’s clear lately that I feel…a sort of...feeling.”

Molly laughed a little. “Sherlock, I’ve got to get back in the cab and get to the airport. I’m sure you can text me whatever this is about.”

No. He realized he couldn’t allow her to walk away yet. Because there was one thing in particular he most certainly couldn’t text. 

Sherlock looped an arm around Molly’s waist, pulling her in against him as he dipped his head to catch her lips and the little gasp of surprise that escaped. A split second later he felt her fingers grab at his coat, and then he sunk further into the kiss, enjoying the all too brief euphoria before having to pull away. 

“That’s what I’m feeling,” he whispered with a little smile. 

Molly looked nothing short of flabbergasted. Her cheeks were flushed and lips pink, parted in shock after he’d released them. 

“You...you mean it?” 

Sherlock nodded. “I couldn’t let you leave without telling you.”

Her lips curled in a little smile. “You do remember it’s only for a few days, right? I am coming back.”

“I know. But a few days sounded like a lifetime,” he explained softly. “That’s how I knew I had to tell you.”

Sherlock brushed a strand of hair back from her face, smiling despite the cabbie yelling in question out the window as to whether Molly was still heading in need of a ride or not. Neither of them cared. 

All they really cared about was enjoying one more kiss before Molly had to go. 

Or maybe a half dozen more kisses. 


End file.
